Worm Gummies
by Durante Alighieri
Summary: During one of the night shifts in the Normandy, Liara T'Soni stumbles upon a certain candy-eating Commander on the mess hall... she wants one. Set in ME3. May contain OOC and gummy sweetness. ShortFic.


_A/N: I have to say, the BlackBerry I recently acquired is useful in writing fanfics. Chapters of any fanfic can now be worked on from any place._

_And so, I give you one short fic between Commander FemShep and everyone's favourite asari, Liara T'Soni. Reviews are appreciated! Also, reviewers are getting one worm gummy!_

_A little warning though, possible OOCs ahead._

_EDIT (May 1, 2012): Revised some wording and grammatical errors.._

* * *

**Worm Gummies**

START.

Skeleton shift starts on the SSV Normandy SR-2. During this time, majority of the crew are asleep. Ships systems except for navigation, collision detection, and the IFF are operating on Code Green status to rest the systems. Of the 35 crew on the recently-acquired Alliance frigate, a small, 10 member team and a certain AI burn the midnight oil maintaining and kept the ship on course.

Allison Shepard entered the mess hall carrying a bag and a datapad. Opening the bag, she pulled out a worm gummy she bought at a human bulk store in the Citadel. Memories of home, and her childhood flashed back to her as she chewed on the gummy candy. Turning to her datapad, she then studied the copy of the schematics of an ancient superweapon intended to defeat the Reapers; the Crucible.

'This should be a galactic effort to build this.' Shepard thought as the grabbed a gummy 'The Alliance shouldn't be burdening themselves with such a task.'

Sucking on the gummy, Shepard didn't notice that a certain asari Shadow Broker, Liara T'Soni was walking towards her. "Shepard?" Liara spoke, startling Shepard for a moment "Still awake at this hour?"

Liara's voice made Shepard nearly choked on the gummy "Damn Liara, I almost choked on my candy!"

The asari dashed towards her. "I'm so sorry Allison." Liara patted Shepard's back. "You okay?"

"Don't worry. I'm okay." Shepard placed the datapad on the table. Liara looked towards the datapad "The Crucible?" She asked.

"Yeah," Shepard replied "Just finished a debriefing with Hackett, he told me that the Alliance will build this one. I thought it's impossible." She grabbed a gummy from the bag and chewed on it "The Alliance is weakened following the attack on Earth. Taking on this huge task alone is going to destroy the Alliance long before the Reapers does any damage on us." She then looked towards Liara as she grabbed a gummy and placed it on her mouth, leaving the tail of the gummy hanging out "Liara... hey, you listening?"

The distracted asari forced herself from staring at the green worm gummy tail hanging on Shepard's lips to answer her question. "Oh sorry," She looked away, her face turning purple in embarrassment "I just got distracted with that..." She the looked at the bag and continued "What is that you are eating?" she said as she sniffed around, detecting the sweet scent from the bag.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Shepard smiled as she showed Liara the gummy. "We call it a worm gummy." She squeezed the head of the gummy "It's a candy from Earth." She smiled sadly "Always reminds me of home."

"Allison." Liara kissed Shepard on her cheek "You know we'll take Earth back." She smiled "The galaxy will unite to your cause, I'm sure of it."

Grinning while taking a gummy from the bag, Shepard rested the candy between her lips. As the blonde Adept continues to look through the pad, Liara finds herself once again staring at the candy as Shepard slowly took it apart piece by piece. The young asari began to daydream, fantasizing of sharing the candy through a heated lip locking. Licking her blue lips when she thought of it, Liara asked "Can I have some of that?" her face slowly turning purple even more.

"Sure, just grab a pie-"

Shepard was cut off when she felt a pair of luscious, blue lips rested against hers. Liara teased with her tongue, begging for entrance. Shepard whimpered at first, but then complied, opening her lips a little. The asari's slippery tongue made a sweeping motion inside her mouth, sweeping the candy with it.

The human Adept was speechless as Liara broke off from her and started to chew on the candy she stole "Hmm... the candy's taste and texture is similar to a rare Aun-Lah made by an Ardat-Yakshi." She smiled, drawing herself closer to Shepard "Sweet and rubbery, reminds me of Thessia... and now of you." Liara grabbed a gummy candy from the bag. "Come." She curled her index finger, seductively inviting Shepard. She then teasingly bit on the candy, chewing on it.

The Commander needs no other signal. She grabbed the Crucible datapad and the bag of gummy worms and followed her to the turbolift. Allison then pressed Liara against the walls of the lift as the doors close.

Those gummies will be of good use in the next few hours.

_END._

_Additional A/N: Well, that's done. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review!_

* * *

_**Credits: **_

_**Developer: BioWare**_

_**Publisher: EA**_

_**Fanfic By: Durante Alighieri**_

_**Disclaimer: See my Universal Disclaimer at my profile for more details.**_


End file.
